1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic power supply for cameras and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a camera including an electronic power supply adapted to energize electronic instruments such as an exposure meter and the like when a release button is depressed halfway and to maintain the energization for a predetermined time after the release button is released.
For example, such a power supply system comprises a semiconductor switching circuit energized in response to the halfway depression of the release button, a circuit for maintaining the energization of the switching circuit for a predetermined time in response to the release of the release button and a circuit for energizing loads such as an exposure meter and others when the switching circuit is energized.
When the switching circuit is transformed from its energized state into its deenergized state, however, the load may become unstable. This may reenergize the switching circuit spuriously.